Transformers Prime:Till Death Parts Us
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: Set five years into Jack and Arcee's future as they decide to take their already close relationship a step forward.Or will their plans for a happy life together be ruined as a old enemy shows up again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Transformers Prime:Till Death Parts Us**

**Chapter 1**

It was early in the evening as a blue and pink motorcycle with a black leather clad female rider riding upon it speeded down a desert highway before slowing down and turning off on a unmarked paved road.

It slowly came to a stop at a guard house as a tan camo dressed soldier steped out,bearing a smile upon his face.

"How are you today Arcee?".

"Great Mike and You?...How are the kids?".

"Growing up so fast it amazes me".Arcee had only known the new guard at the gate house for a couple months now,He seemed nice,real family man.

She had never met his two kids but she felt like she did from all Mike had told he ever did was talk about them.

His oldest was his ten year old boy named Jason and Emily was his six year old daughter.

Mike re-entered his guard house pressing the button that activated the gate.

"Have a good evening Arcee".

"You too Mike"She responded as she drove futher,entering the airbase,noticing soldiers all around running obstacle courses and doing drills.

Going further into the miltary base,she entered a warehouse,transforming when she came fully inside,as more soldiers walked past her,not even noticing her presence as if they were used to it..and they were.

"You don't miss a day..Do you Arcee?"Came a womans voice as Arcee turned around,seeing a blonde haired girl in a military uniform standing behind her,clipboard in hand.

"Hey Rachel...And no...I've picked Jack up from work ever since the day we met...That's not strange or anything is it?".

"Hey...Who's saying anything..I wish I had someone who would pick me up from work...Or even open a door for me for that matter"Rachel responded,looking down to write on her clipboard.

"Me and Jack have made it like a tradition"

"Well..You better be careful...He's had a pretty rough day..He can thank his friend Miko for that".

"Well he knows better than to start anything with me,besides..That's not like him".

"Wish my relationship was like your's..You and Jack are from two completly differnt worlds and you get along better than be and my boyfriend".

"Don't let us fool you..Me and Jack have had our rough moments..One time I thought it was over between us".

"I have a hard time believeing that..Jack doesn't seem like that kind of person to want to let you go".

"Well...Actually...It was my fault"Arcee responded,bowing her head.

"You Arcee?...Now I really don't believe it..".

"It's true".

"What happened?"Rachel asked,as Arcee walked over to a wall,sitting down and leaning against it.

"How much as Jack told you about our lifespans?".

"Nothing all that much..He just mentioned that you live longer".

"Much longer...Thousands of years as a matter of fact"Arcee said as she leaned her head back.

"I had no idea it was that long...".

"The first couple of years I knew Jack I watched him grow and mature so quickly...It really amazed me how quick...When our relationship turned serious...I started thinking about things...Things that really got to me".

"What sort of things?"Rachel asked.

"I've lost so many that i've cared about over the years...Many I watched die right in front of me...It doesn't matter how many years Jack lives...I will outlive him...I will watch him die...And to make it worse he will die of something I can't protect him,or save him from...Old Age".

"So when he turned eighteen..Something inside me snaped...I didn't want to be hurt again...And I know that sounds selfish".Arcee paused for a few seconds,shutting her optics before reopening them.

"So I made the choice to break off our relationship..At least till I took some time to think things through..Hoping Jack would understand how I felt...But when it came down to it...I couldn't give him an explanation...And I owed him that much".

"What happened after that?".

"He got upset and...He walked away".

"Oh Arcee...".

"I waited...Hoping he would come around but he never did...I only had my vow I made left to defend Jack's life which I continued to do so"

"He spotted me as I was following him home from work one day...I know because he turned around and looked at me...And he...He just went on..As much as him leaving hurt me...I didn't blame him...I just couldn't..and I know I hurt him as well".

"Well judging by today I'm guessing you two made up".

"We stayed apart for about a month but yes we did...During that time I came to realize how bad I felt about having to watch him die one day..I felt worse about not being with him..And I wanted him back so much".

"So I got the nerve up to call him,hoping he would even answer and he did...We went for a drive and I told him how I felt,why I broke it off...Everything".

"Did he understand?".

"That's one of the things I love about Jack...He always understands...He likes to talk things over..But yes,he understood why I did what I did".

"I know what will happen some day and I try not to think about it anymore...But everyday I'm with Jack up to that point,It will all be worth it to me and more".

"We humans tend not to think about death to much Arcee...knowing that every morning we wake up could be our last...And yes our life on Earth is short,even shorter compared to your lifespan...So we try to live each day to the fulliest".

"That bothers me too...I feel like Jack isn't letting that happen..He doesn't have a normal life...I feel like he's only working here cause it's the only job where I wouldn't interfere".

"Do you love Jack Arcee?".

"I do...With all my spark".

"And he loves you...I see how he is everyday when you drop him off..and pick him up...He's happy Arcee...Let him be happy".

"Our relationship isn't what you call normal tho..".

"Every relationship is differnt...My relationship with my boyfriend isn't exactly out of a fairy tale storybook"Rachel stated with a comforting smile.

"Thank you Rachel"Arcee responded,turning and smiling back to the woman.

"Anything Arcee...And don't worry...I won't tell Jack we talked".As soon as those words came out of Rachel's mouth,A young man dressed in a light blue business suit,carrying a black backpack and talking on a cell phone,entered the hanger,desending down some steps from a above walkway.

Arcee stood up,smiling as she saw him as He walked up to Her and Rachel.

"Yes Agent Fowler,I'm just now leaving"Jack responded,making a kiss face at Arcee as she gave him one back.

"Yes Agent Fowler,I've done all I can here...There's a clean-up team on it's way to Japan...Bulkhead is back at base and Optimus has been informed".

"Will do Agent Fowler"Jack said as he hung his cell phone up,then looked down,rubing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Rough Day?"Arcee asked,giving Jack a slight smile.

"You don't know the half of it".

"I wouldn't be so sure of that...I head Optimus bashing Bulkhead out as I was leaving".

"Well Miko is going to get hers..Fowler's own his way to Japan to sort everything out..and make excuses for the press".

"This Miko sounds like a really troublesome girl"Rachel said as both Arcee and Jack turned to look at her.

"You don't know the half of it"They said together in unison.

...

The sun was sinking low into the sky as Jack and Arcee were speeding down the highway toward the Autobot base.

"You ok Jack...You're quiet".

"Sorry Arcee...Just relaxing and enjoying the quietness...been noisy all day".

"Mmmm..in that case,I'll make sure to help make you feel better when we get in our room".

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking...I don't see how that will help me relax".

"Didn't say anything about relaxing you"Arcee responded in a seductive tone as Jack grinned behind his helmet.

"So...How's your Mom doing?...Is she still dating that doctor?".

"She's fine..and yes she's still dating him...She really likes him".

"And you?...Do you like him?"Arcee asked.

"Tim's ok...He's trying his best to be like a dad to me..He keeps wanting to take me to ball games and stuff".

"You don't like that?"Arcee asked from her display.

"It's not that I don't like it..It's just all new to me...Never had a Dad to do those things with".

"I can understand how you feel".

"But he loves my Mom and that's all that matters to me...It looks like they are getting serious".

"So...Them getting married is a big possibilty?".

"Looks that way".

"Speaking of marriage...When are we going to tie the knot?".

"Well..Umm...I.."Jack struggled to say,stratching the back of his neck.

"Relax Babe...I'm just kidding...I know there's no way that can happen..not legally anyway"Arcee responded as Jack laughed a little behind his helmet.

"What's so funny?".

"I was just thinking about the look on the guys face when we both walk in to get our marriage licence"Jack answered making Arcee laugh too.

"But you would still want to wouldn't you?"Jack asked,catching Arcee off guard,making her take in what he just said.

"Are you asking me Jack?".

"Well..Um..I"Jack struggled to say,rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Don't want to commit to me..is that it?"She asked with a stern voice.

"Wait!..No!..It's not that it's just...all new ground for me Arcee..I want everything to be right".

"I'm always good at getting answers out of you aren't I?"She asked back,teasing him.

"I'm sorry Arcee".

"Don't be sorry Baby...we have plenty of time to talk about things like that..there's no rush".

"Yes we do".

"Besides..we need to wait and see what your Mom and Tim's marriage plans are...we might be able to make it a double wedding"Arcee suggested,teasing again.

"That would require Tim knowing about you and the Autobots".

"And?".

"And what happened about you not existing?".

"Awww...You're right..We will just have to settle for a quite ceremony at base"Arcee suggested again making Jack smile behind his helmet as he played along.

Arcee turned off the desert highway,onto the sandy soil as she made her way toward a rock cliff,as it automaticly opened when the base's motion sensors picked them earth ground turned into payment as Arcee entered the Autobot base,coming to a halt as they reached the main control room,only seeing Ratchet at his usual work station.

Jack removed his helmet before steping off of Arcee allowing her to transform,metal plates shifting and reforming as Jack looked up to the love of his life,exchanging smiles with her.

"Hey Rachet...Where is everyone?"Jack asked,greeting the Autobot medical officer as he droped his tools,turning around to look at them.

"Optimus is out on patrol,Bumblebee and Raf went out for the night,and Bulkhead's confined to his quarters until further notice...I would suggest you don't disturb him".

"Dont worry about that Ratchet..Only place I'm heading is to the comfort of my bed...I'm beat".

"Yes...Yes...You do that"Ratchet responded,turning back to his work as Jack took off walking toward the living quarters of the base.

"I'll be there soon Jack...I need to recharge my Energon".

"Better not keep me waiting long"Jack responded,turning his head around,giving her a wink as she gave a kiss face back.

"Do you two ever give it a rest?"Rachet asked as his left hand turned into a welder,then applied it to the machine part he was working on.

"What do you mean Ratchet?"Arcee asked, turning her attention from Jack as she watched him walk away to look at Ratchet.

"You know what I mean...The constant flirting".

"Come on Rachet...After all these years I figured you would be used to it"Arcee said as she leaned up against a wall beside him.

"Don't think i'll ever get used to it...Having Humans in our lives is one thing but a Human and a Cybertronion relationship...It's un-natural".

"Well you have never opposed of Me and Jack before".

"Not my place too"Ratchet responded as Arcee looked away,getting irritated before turning back to him.

"What are you working on anyway?".

"If you must know...I'm repairing the Energon pump for the Groundbridge..and I really need to concentrate and you need a recharge so if you will excuse me...".

"Nice to see you to Ratchet as Arcee set off down the hall,walking to the lab.

...

Jack stoped infont of their room,reached to the control pad on the wall to enter his key code in as the automatic door parted,then disapeared,allowing him to enter.

He started undressing,sliping the coat of his suit off.

"Dont think i'll ever get used to wearing this"Jack said outloud to himself as he reached up untieing his tie,tugging as his collar before he unbuttoned his shirt,and then his pants adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor.

He made his way to the showers in the next room,seeing rows of shower heads on both sides of the walls,indicating when it had been used by the military personnel that used to occupy the base.

He entered the shower stall at the end of the room that he had made his as he sliped his underwear off,turning on the water before steping under it,the hot water washing away the flustration of the day,allowing him to think again of the events that took place.

"Miko"He laughed and thought to himself,She was thousands of miles way and she was still giving everyone trouble.

Which trouble from her was something that he came to get used too,ever since he met her five years ago.

She had matured some over the years,but still rebellious as ever.

When she turned eighteen,she became a citizen of the United States,and Optimus even allowed her to move into the base along side him.

As troublesome as she was and put aside how he acted towards her on the outside,inside he loved her like family and would give his own life for hers if it came down to it.

"Mmmm..I love entering a room and seeing you like this"Came Arcee's voice as Jack turned around seeing her walking toward him and thanks to the bases very high ceilings,she didn't have to bend down in every room she went into.

"Hey all recharged?"Jack asked with a smile as he washed his hair,then quickly rinsed it before the soap ran into his eyes.

"Yes..and it's a good thing I did..Cause something tells me I'm going to need all my energy tonight"She said as she bend down behind him,kissing his neck as the water ran over her sleek,smooth metal surface.

"Would you like me to wash your back?"She asked softly,Jack giving a nod in responce as she reached over,grabing the scrubber.

She then started to run the scrubber up and down his back,then across his chest and stomach washing every inch of his body making him sigh and relax to her touch.

That was one thing amazed Jack about Arcee...She could bash a Con's face in but with the same hands,she could touch and caress him him in such a way even his own mother couldn't be anymore loving and gentler.

Jack stood in the shower,falling into a trance by her very touch only to be snaped out of it as she spoke softly again.

"Mmmm...I'll be in our room..Don't keep me waiting"She said in a whisper as she kissed the right side of his neck again before standing up and walking out.

Jack walked back into their room a few minutes later with a towel wraped around his waist,exchanging smiles with Arcee seeing her sitting on their bed with her legs crossed,leaning back supported by both arms.

He then walked over to his dresser,letting the towel fall to the floor as he pulled on his underwear.

"Awww..I was counting on you leaving them off..."Arcee said trailing off with a sad tone as Jack looked back to smile at her.

"That's the best thing about clothing..They're easily removed anytime they need to be"Jack responded as Arcee stood up,then bent down behind him again.

"That's the feature about clothing that I love the most"She said as she kissed his neck again,running her fingers on his chest,him shivering to her touch.

"Mmmm...Arcee.."Jack said with a slight moan as he closed his eyes.

"Feel good?"She asked,whispering into his ear before gently kissing it.

"Sooo good".

Arcee slowly moved her hand further down,passing it over his stomach then across his hips.

She gently ran her hand down,then back up his thighs before gently taking sliding her hand into his underwear.

"Arcee!"Jack said,gasping,laying is head back.

"Mmmm..Now I know that must feel good".

"You don't know how much"Jack responded as Arcee's chest plate craddled his head.

"Someones getting turned on"Arcee whispered as Jack gave a gasping nod.

She slowly began stroking him as he became erect,wraping her left arm around his waist,holding him tight against her.

She watched in joy as his breathing quicked,making him reach back,and hug her neck with both arms.

She quickened her pace,Jacks breathing quickening in responce as a loud moan escaped his lips.

Arcee listened as more,louder moans came from within her lover,feeling his heartbeat become louder and harder,finding her own spark on fire as well.

She watched in loving passion as his cheeks became red and sweat started to drip from his forhead.

She knew he was close,She could feel he was close,and with the next set of words loudly escaped Jack's lips confirmed this.

"Arcee..I'm...coming!"Jack said loudly in between gasps.

"Mmmm yes Babe!"Arcee said exicted as she gave a couple of last strokes before removing her hand, cuping it tight over his underwear and crotch.

Jack pushed his hips hard against her hand,moaning as he came as she kept holding him tight,his body jerking in her grasp.

He leaned back in Arcee's arms,breathing hard and gasping for air as waves of pleasure surged through his body.

"God!...That was amazing".

"Mmmm..I'm glad...Love you Baby"Arcee said lovingly as she kissed the right side of his neck.

"Mmmm...Love you too"Jack responded,still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry that is all we can do...I wish we could do so much more"Arcee said as ran her fingers across his body.

"I wish we could too...But I love what we have".

"Me too"She softly, kissing his neck again.

"Mmmm..you up to returning the favor?"She asked as Jack smile turned into a grin.

"Thought you would never ask".Arcee walked over to their bed,lay face up as Jack joined her with a buffing towel and a bottle of wax.

He climbed up onto their bed,climbing up on her torso as he straddled her abdomen.

"You better do a good job...I've went to long".

"You know I will..I want my girl looking her best"Jack responded as he poured the wax out of the bottle,and onto her chest plate,then continued to buff,rubing in circler motions.

"Ohhh yes Jack..."Arcee sighed as she layed back,enjoying the feeling of Jack's hand upon her metal skin.

Jack continued to buff the wax in as he looked up into Arcee's eyes,lust and passion overtaking them both as Arcee reached up with her right hand,laying it on the back of Jack's neck,pulling him down to her and kissing him deeply and passionatly.

A shortage of air caused Jack to break their kiss only to move to Arcee's neck and top of her chest,giving gentle kisses.

She ran her fingers through his hair,enjoying every inch of the feeling his lips caused upon her skin as he went further down.

Her hand slowly made its way off his head then down his back as he made his way back up her chest,giving kisses on each metal,metallic breast.

Jack's attention to Arcee was quickly turned away from her to the sound of his phone's vibration going off on the bed side table as he reached over to pick it up.

"It's Mom..Should I answer it?".

"You better..or she might get worried and come over here looking for you..And we don't need her walking in on us".

"Guess I don't have no choice then"Jack responded with a smile,giving Arcee a quick kiss before answering it.

"Hey Mom".

_"Hey Honey...How was your day?"._

"Had a hard day at the agency but everything else was perfect"Jack answered,giving a smile and a wink at Arcee."How was yours?".

_"I had a very nice evening with Tim...We just got back from dinner"._

"That's good".

"_Jack...I trust you haven't forgot about Raf's graduation ceremony tomorrow?"._

"Of course I haven't Mom..How could I forget something like that?".

_"I know you didn't forget...Just this will be one of the most importnant days in Raf's life and I just want everything going to plan...I'm just glad Miko is in Japan visiting her parents..I don't need her messing up Raf's graduation...Like she did your's and hers..I still can't get it out of my mind_

"Believe me Mom..I've had enough trouble out of Miko today to last me a year".

_"Oh No...What as she done now?"._

"If it's ok Mom...I really don't want to get reminded of it again".

_"It's ok Honey...I know you're tired so I'll let you sleep..Give Arcee my love"._

"I will".

_"Goodnight Jack"._

"Goodnight Mom"Jack hung his phone up,tossing it across the bed before turning back to Arcee.

"Mmmm...Where were we?"Jack asked with a grin as he leaned down,kissing Arcee again.

...

Arcee and Jack pulled into the parking lot of Jasper High School to attend Raf's graduation,which reminded him of when he attended the same school just a couple years ago,times that he longed hope to forget.

Arcee pulled into a empty spot finding Bumblebee and Bulkhead already there,honking their horns as they drove up.

"Bulkhead..Why are you here?...Bumblebee can keep an eye on Raf"Jack said as he steped off of Arcee,taking his helmet off,then laying it on her seat.

"Optimus wanted me to watch for trouble...After that bashing out from him..I'm lucky that I'm not freezing my tailpipe off in the Arctic right now".

"You're not alone Bulkhead...I'm sure Miko's has got her bashing out by Agent Fowler by now too"Jack said as he bent down,looking in Arcee's mirror,combing his hair as she adjusted it,watching him.

"Poor kid...It was my fault..I kind of talked her into it".

"You're just as bad as her Bulkhead...Maybe next time you will follow orders and stay at base"Arcee said,entering the conversation.

"I just missed her Arcee...Thought I would bridge to Japan so me and her could have some fun".

"Oh..You had some fun alright Bulkhead"Jack said,steping onto the sidewalk.

He exchanged his normal light blue suit for a black one as he turned to face Arcee.

"How do I look?"Jack asked her,as he straighted his tie.

"Mmmm...perfect"Arcee responded in a seductive tone with an addition to some buzzes and beeps from Bumblebee.

"I know you want to watch Raf Bee...He did promise he would get it on video for you"Arcee stated.

"And Mom's going to film him from her end too"Jack said adding to what Arcee had just said.

"Scrap!..It's already starting"Jack said as he checked the time on his watch.

"Then you better hurry"Arcee said as Jack checked his hair again,then giving Arcee a kiss on her wildshield before going inside.

Due to the wonderful weather that they have been having,,the school decided that it would be better if the graduation ceremony was held outside so Jack walked through the school,going to the back lawn.

He quickly looked over the crowd of people,seeing his Mom sitting in the middle of the eighth row.

June was wearing a long purple dress,matching high heels,her hair loose,letting it flow over her shoulders as she sat,legs crossed and with a white purse sitting in her lap.

Jack didn't see his Mom dressed like this much,as he was used to seeing her in her nurses uniform and her hair in a ponytail every day.

He made his way down the row of chairs,only stoping to wait as people moved back to let him pass by,taking the empty seat beside his Mom.

"Hey Honey".

"Hey Mom..Has Raf been called up yet?".

"No...There's five more then him"June answered as she rechecked her program.

"Hey Jack!"Came Tim voice as he leaned forward,sitting on the other side of June.

"Hey Tim...Didn't know you would be here".

"Ummm...That's my fault Honey..I forgot to tell you".

"It's ok that I'm here right Jack?...I asked your Mom if it would be ok...I want to get to know your friends better".

"Yea..It's fine"Jack responded,leaning back in his chair.

"So...What exactly do you do at your agency Jack...Or is all classfied?".

"Yea..It's all classfied"Jack responded.

"Don't have any alien bodys in cold storage there do you?"Tim asked with a laugh.

"No...Not at the present"Jack answered,laughing too letting Tim know he was kidding,but lieing on the inside.

The sound of automatic gunfire erupted making everyone in the audience drop to the ground while students in graduation gowns fled the stage.

Jack slowly raised up to get a view as M.E.C.H agents emerged from behind the curtain carrying sub-machine guns as they filled each side of the stage.

Jack watched as all the agents turned to face one another,guns raised in the air as another person steped through the curtain,someone that he has crossed paths with multiple times in the past,someone that posed as much threat to him and the Autobots as Megatron himself...Silas.

"Scrap!"Jack cursed outload as he layed back on the ground,getting his cell phone out of his pocket.

Silas steped foward,arms crossed behind his back as he looked around,surveying his surroundings as his eyes flicked side to side.

"Secure the Area!"He commanded as a squad of agents left the stage,then standing watch over the audience.

Silas turned his attention behind him as another agent lead a dark haired,middle aged man at gunpoint.

"Sir!...This is the Principal of the school"."Ahh..excellent...Just the man I wanted to see".

"Who...Who are you?".The man asked as he stood infront of Silas,fearing for his life.

"We are M.E.C.H!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:Till Death Parts Us**

**Chapter 2**

"What...do you want?"The Principal asked again as Silas turned back around to survey the people in the audience as they all layed face first on the ground,hands over their heads.

"Whe have gotten word of a certain young man attending your little ceremony today..as soon as he leaves with us...We will leave your school untouched and everyone unharmed".

"Jack!...I know you're here...Why don't you come out before I have to go against my better judgement..I know you don't want to see these good people hurt and neither do I"

Silas yelled,Jack listening to every word as his phones vibration alert went off,him rushing to answer it,already knowing who it was.

_"Jack!..I heard gunfire..What's wrong?"Arcee asked as Jack leaned up to get another view._

"M.E.C.H just crashed the party".

"_Stay down!..I'm on my way!"._

"Arcee wait!...They're to many wittiness's here and we can't risk anyone getting hurt".

"Who's Arcee?"Tim asked,whispering into June's ear.

"That's classfied"She answered,whispering back.

_"What does M.E.C.H want now?"._

"They want me...".

_"Well they're not getting you...I'm..."._

"Arcee please...I've tryed calling Fowler but there's no answer..Make sure Raf,My Mom,And Tim get to safety".

_"You know I will...But but don't expect me just let them take you without a fight"._

"I don't expect you to...Follow my signal and engage them when you're clear too".

_"Alright Babe..Be safe"._

"I will"Jack responded has he hung his phone up,then handing it to his Mom.

"Jack...Who are these people?...What do they want with you?"Tim asked.

"Hey...What can I say..When you're a government agent..You make enemys"Jack answered,strugging his shoulders as Tim giving a worried look to his Mom.

"You're going to let them take you aren't you?".

"I have too Mom...I can't risk anyone getting hurt...Backup's on the way though"Jack said giving a reasuring smile.

"Silas!...Don't hurt anyone...I'm coming out!"Jack yelled,standing up then walking up to the stage,hands in the walked up the steps in the middle of the stage as M.E.C.H agents kept their guns on him and frisked him when he reached the top.

"He's clean Sir".

"No gun Jack?...I'm surprised".

"Didn't think I would need it Silas...Crashing a high school gradulation isn't on every terrorist's To-Do list".

"When is it going to come across that M.E.C.H isn't a terriorist group..we're idealist's...We don't want to see this world destoryed any more than you do".

"So Silas, is M.E.C.H just kidnapping people for no reason?..or is there a purpose that you want me?".

"Oh M.E.C.H has indeed a purpose for you Jack...Which you will find out in due time".

"The government can track my every move...no matter where you take me".

"I'm counting on they will Jack...maybe I can dispose of a few in the process..Along with your other "Friends"..and if you're smart,you will tell Arcee not to follow you".

"You know she will..no matter what I tell her".

"Well that's her mistake then...Take him to the van..And make sure he doesn't escape"Silas commanded as two agents led Jack by each arm to the parking lot,where a armored van was waiting for them along with more M.E.C.H agents.

"Enjoy the ride Jack"Said Silas as he walked over to a helicopter that has just landed as he climbed inside.

Jack was pushed inside the back of the van as the doors were opened,as he took a seat against the wall,with agents filling the van around him.

The M.E.C.H driver left the back parking lot of the high school,pulling out onto the road as Jack surveyed the area inside of the van,looking for any way that he could make his escape or aid Arcee when she showed up...and she would as Jack knew his Partner and Lover very much.

The van had no windows,no way for him to look out and see where he was being a couple of viewing slots in the armored sides which agents stood watch for any sign of trouble.

There was instant panic within the van between the agents as the one that was watching the back view port ran forward to grab the CB.

"Silas...We're being pursued by the Autobots..What should we do?".

_"Elimiate Them!"_Silas commanded over the com-link as one of the M.E.C.H agents kicked the back doors of the van open while another grabed an RPG and took aim right at Arcee.

"No!...Arcee!"Jack screamed,tackleing the M.E.C.H agent to the floor as he fired the rocket,barely missing Arcee,her weaving to dodge it as it shot over her.

Bulkhead changed lanes from behind Arcee,boosting Energon to his rear drive as he pulled beside the van,crashing into the side,trying to slow it down as Jack and the M.E.C.H agents were tossed around inside.

Jack,noticing the M.E.C.H agents stunned,took advantage of the situation,exiting the back of the van as he hung onto the left rear door and gripping his feet on the bumper.

Arcee speeded forward,getting as close as she could to Jack as he looked at her,thinking over his next move.

"Jack!..You're going to have to jump!"She yelled.

Jack knew she was right,he didn't see any other way out of the situation he was closed his eyes for a brief second,re-opening them at he made a leap forward,then landing backwards on Arcee's seat.

"Good landing"Arcee said as Jack spun around on her seat,facing the front as he griped her handlebars.

"Thanks Arcee...".

"For what Jack?".

"For wanting me to go to the gym".

"Well to tell you the truth I didn't have you jumping out of the back of vehicles in mind when I suggested it".

"Just having me get in shape for your own personal use is that it?"Jack asked with a grin.

"Mmmm...You might can say that".

"So what now Partner?".

"Well...Now that you're safe,we can get back to the business at hand...Bulkhead.. This chase as gone on long enough..Stop that van".

"With pleasure Arcee"Bulkhead responded over his com-link as the wrecker merged infront,slamming on his brakes as the van slammed into his rear end making sparks fly in all directions.

The M.E.C.H driver lost control as he weaved from side to side,then running off the road as the sudden change in the grounds incline made the van turn over on it's side.

Jack steped off Arcee when she came to a halt,leaving herself parked in the middle of the highway as he rushed to the back of the van as he strained to lift the right back door up,seeing all the agents either dead or out cold.

He heard sounds coming from the front as he went around,seeing the driver crawling out of the drivers side quickly ran up to him,jerking his mask off as he picked him up.

"Where's Silas?!...What's his plan?!"Jack yelled intergating the agent as he slamed him up against the armored side of the van.

"Quit wasting your breath...You're getting nothing out of me".

"What is M.E.C.H planning?!"Jack yelled again as the M.E.C.H agents body started jerking and foam poured from his lips as his mouth filled with cyanide.

"Scrap!"Jack cursed loudy outloud as he let the dead M.E.C.H agent go as the body fell to the pavement.

_"Hello Jack..I see despite my men's best efforts you managed to escape somehow"_Came Silas's voice from the radio on the dead agents belt,as Jack looked to the sound of a helicopter,seeing it hovering above him.

"What were you planning Silas?!"Jack yelled into the reciever as he started looking the dead body over for anything that would give him a lead.

_"There's no bother searching Jack..All my men are clean...And by now they're all dead...They were good soldiers..they will be missed"._

"Jack!..We have company"Arcee shouted as she sat parked in the middle of the turned around to the lights and sounds of sirens,as the road filled with police patrol cars,and officers stepping out with their sidearms drawn.

"Turn around and put your hands in the air!"One police officer shouted, pointing his gun right at Jack.

"Stand down Officer!..I'm a Government Agent".

"Step forward and identify yourself!"The same officer shouted back.

"I'm Special Agent Jackson Darby...I'm un-armed..I'm just removing my credentials"Jack stated as he slowly reached into the pocket of his jacket,removing his wallet and holding up his I.D card and badge as all the officers holstered their weapons.

"I'm sorry for the mis-understanding Agent Darby...What's happened here?".

"I'm afraid that's classfied Officer".

"Who are these men?"

"That's also classified".

"Then how can we be of service Sir?".

"Well I could use the use of your radio".

"Well played Jack...It appears you're not some teenage boy anymore..You've grown up"Silas said as he observed the Jack and the Officers below him out of the helicopters window.

"What are your orders Sir?"The pilot said as Silas turned to him.

"Leave the area..Before the police draw attention to us"Silas commanded to his helicopter pilot as they flew away.

"What now Sir?..Darby was our only chance for us getting in undetected".

"We do it the old fashioned way...We hold nothing back"Silas responded,narrowing his eyes.

Jack was in deep coversation with between the police and the media,relieved when he saw a group of humvees pull up,squads of soldiers steping out of them as one walked up to Jack.

"Sorry for the delay Sir...Most of the men are still tied over in Japan".

"Glad to see you Sergent...Finish things up here"Jack commanded as he walked over to Arcee as she still sat silently parked,taking a seat on her before putting on his helmet.

"And tell Fowler to keep me posted"Jack added as Arcee turned around in the middle of the highway,heading into the other direction down the highway,back towards Jasper.

"Mmmm...Watching you work makes me so hot for you"Arcee said in a lustful tone,finelly being able to speak,making Jack grin behind his helmet.

...

Arcee layed upon their berth,turning her attention to the sound of the Automatic door of Her and Jack's room as it opened,smiling as she saw Jack walk in,which he left only minutes ago to have a video call with Agent Fowler.

"Well what did Fowler say?"She asked him as she leaned up from their berth.

"They went over that van with a fine tooth comb finding no clue of where Silas is,what M.E.C.H's plans are,Nothing!"Jack said irritated as he sat down,bowing his head and rubing his eyes with his fingers.

"Well M.E.C.H is very well known for leaving without a trace"Arcee said as she went over behind him,placing her hands on the back of Jack's neck,massaging it gently,making Jack lean his head back.

"Mmmm..What would I do without you?"Jack asked sighing,making Arcee smile.

"I think you would manage"Arcee answered her lover,placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Says you"Jack responded,making Arcee's smile turn bigger as she reached around to hug Jack's waist,pulling him back against her,letting his head settle between her breast plates.

"And Miko is coming back tomorrow...By Groundbridge".

"Why by groundbridge and not by plane?"Arcee asked curiously.".

"I think Fowler just wants her out of Japan as fast as possible,before she causes anymore trouble"Jack answered,making them both laugh.

Jack turned around in her arms,facing the woman that he loved,as he leaned in,kissing her deeply,Arcee closing her optics to the wonderful sinsation she loved.

She layed back in bed,taking Jack with her as he layed upon her torso.

They broke thier kiss,as they looked at eachother lovingly,Arcee reaching up to gently run her fingers through Jack's hair.

"You're so beautiful"Jack told her lovingly as Arcee combed his hair back with her long fingers.

"So are you"Arcee responded,exchanging smiles with Jack.

Jack leaned down,placing gentle kisses on Arcee neck,making her softly moan.

"Ohh..Jack..."She said as she tilted her head back,enjoying the feeling of her lover's lips upon her metal alloy skin.

"Mmmm..Don't get too carried away Babe..Remember,I have a patrol tonight".

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Optimus about taking you off these nightly patrols"Jack said with a smile as he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"You forget Jack...Nothing goes on in Jasper much..I take these patrols so I can get back quickly to you...And Optimus might reassign me to something that won't let me do that if you go talk to him".

"Aww...Why couldn't you be a engineer and medic like Ratchet..Then you could stay at base all the time with me"Jack said smirking and smiling,Arcee picking up on his teasing.

"You just want me at base all the time to keep me in bed"Arcee teased back as Jack's cheeks turned red.

"I wouldn't have any complaints with that"Jack responded smiling,making Arcee chuckle.

"Nor would I Baby".

Jack continued his kissing,working his way down over her breast plates and down her abdomen,making soft moans escape her lips.

"Jack...You..You know I have to leave soon"She said,hearing no responce from him as he kept kissing lower and lower.

"Jack..I...Oh Primus!"Her words cut short,turning into gasps and more moans as she layed,enjoying her lovers touch.

Jack stopped his kissing,knowing that as much as he hated Arcee to have to leave,he knew that she had too,also knowing that she felt the same.

"Soo...Do you think Me pinning You down to the bed will keep you from leaving?"Jack asked with a grin,making her laugh.

"You can try...But I don't think you will succeed"She responded,chuckling.

"Besides..the quicker I leave..the quicker I can get back to my man"Arcee said smiling,making Jack blush slighty again.

Arcee turned over onto her left side,taking Jack with her as she layed him upon their berth,before standing up and leaning back down to him.

"I'll be back before you know it..Then we can have the rest of the night all to ourselves...Just you better wait up for me"Arcee said as she kissed him quickly and passionly on the lips,Leave Jack in a trance as she walked out.

Jack waited,comfirming that Arcee had truely left before he stood up and walked to the control panel on the wall,activating the base's intercom system.

_"Yes Jack..What is it?"._

"Ratchet..can I use your lab again?".

_"Again Jack?...What are you working on anyway?"._

"It's nothing..just a surprise for Arcee".

"_Very well...Just be careful of what you touch"._

"I will Ratchet...Thank You".

...

Ratchet pulled the groundbridge control handle down,activating it as everyone gathered around,watching as a sad,slumped over,twenty year old Miko walked through it,pulling her suitcase on the floor behind her.

She entered the circle that was made up of Team Prime,turning to look up to Bulkhead, her towering wrecker guardian and friend.

"Hey..."She said ,smiling slightly up to him.

"Hey..You okay?"He responded as she gave a simple nod in return.

"We're glad to have you back Miko"Optimus said as the Prime smiled down to her".

"Thank you Optimus...I'm sorry for all that happened"Miko said,as she looked up at each member of Team prime and finelly over to Jack,expecting to hear the worse from him.

"It's in the past Miko..we're all just glad you're safe and un-harmed".

"Thank you Optimus...I'll just be in my room unpacking"Miko said as she walked between Bulkhead's legs,walking toward the living quarters of the base.

Jack watched with the others as she walked away,waiting after she disappeared from view before turning to walk after her, only to have Optimus stop him.

"Jack...She has been through enough these past few days...Don't be hard on her".

"Don't worry Optimus,I won't..I just need to talk to her about something else".

Jack walked down the hall of the base's living quarters,stoping at Miko's door,pausing a brief time before knocking.

"Come In"Came Miko's voice as Jack pressed buttons on the keypad,finding the door unlocked as he entered,finding Miko unpacking her clothes on her bed.

"Jack,I'm sorry alright...Please,I don't need another lecture"Miko said as she turned to look at him.

"Actually Miko ,I wanted some advice".

"What about?".

"It's about Arcee".

"Jack..Do I look like a relationship counselor?...If you two are having problems,you're talking to the wrong girl".

"No Miko...It's nothing like that..Our relationship is fine"Jack said as he found a place to sit on Miko's clothing crowded bed.

"Then what is it Jack?"Miko asked as she sat next to him.

"I've been thinking about this for a while..and Me and Arcee have talked about it some...but mainly joked about it".

"Spit it out Jack!".

"I've decided I'm going to propose to Arcee.."Jack responded as he looked down,expecting all the ridicule Miko could throw at him,only to hear the complete oppsite from her.

"Oh My God!..That's wonderful...Why are you sitting here talking to me for Jack?..Go ask her!".

"It's not that simple Miko...I don't even know if she will say yes or not".

"Jack...you two are madly in love with eachother..Why wouldn't she say yes?".

"Miko,Me being Human has bothered her in the past before,How will she accept to spend the rest of our lives together...She knows how hurt she will be the day I die".

"Jack..You and Arcee have overcome so much..so many differences..don't let your happiness end with her just cause your afraid of what she might say..you have to take that chance".

"I know Miko..I just have cold feet I guess"Jack answered as Miko walked over to the left side of her,reaching down and picking up her guitar off it's stand.

"Ever since I picked up my first guitar Jack,I dreamed of one day I'd play in a band...And I got that opportunity last year to do soo..to forfil my dream,I was nervous if I was even good enough..I almost declined the position out of that very fear".

Jack listened silently as Miko spoke,himself seeing and hearing a side of Miko that he hadn't really seen before.

"So I made the choice to accept..And when I walked out onto that stage,I saw and heard everyone chapping and cheering for me...and again after I played our first song..all the fears I had instantly went away..I performed the best that I've ever had that night".

"Me and Raf were two of the ones cheering you on"Jack said exchanging smiles with her,before she continued.

"Even today Jack..I'm glad I made the choice that I did..If I didn't..who knows where I would be now"Miko said as she stoped talking,turning around to see Jack remove a large gold ring from his pocket as he looked at it,turning it over between his fingers.

"I've spent this past week making this for Arcee in Ratchets lab,waiting till she was away from base before I worked on it so I could surprise her.

"It's beautiful"Miko said as she picked it up,looking it over.

"It's nothing much though..Just a metal ring that I made and painted gold...The engraving was the hardest and time consuming part"Jack said as Miko turned the ring in her hand,reading the engraving.

_-To my lovely Arcee-Proof that love has no boundries-_

"I hope she will love it".

"She will Jack"Miko responded,handing the ring back to him.

"I better be going Miko..Before Arcee comes looking for me"Jack said as he stood up,going to her door.,Miko stopping him before he left.

"Jack..Arcee loves you...Don't let her get away from you again"Miko said as Jack turned back to smile at her,before walking out.

"Thank you Miko...I won't"Jack answered as he pressed the control button for the door,walking out only to find Arcee blocking his way,her arms crossed and looking down at him.

"And what was all that about?"She asked,raising and eyebrow plate.

"Nothing Arcee...I was just talking to Miko".

"I hope you wasn't hard on her...Optimus told you not to be".

"No,nothing like that...I was just catching her up on what has happened around here the past few days..With MECH and all".

"Alright Babe,sorry to give you the third degree".

"Don't be Arcee...So..."Jack started to say,trailing off for a few seconds to think about what Miko had just told him just moments ago."Do you want to go out tonight?".

"Sure I want too...Is there a special reason though?"Arcee asked curiously as she bent down to him,Jack rubing the back of his neck,which the body gesture was familer to her,letting her know he was nervous or hiding something.

"No,no special reason...Just we haven't had a romantic night out in a while..You've been busy..I've been busy...".

"Alright Jack I get it...We can go out tonight"She responded smiling,curious to what Jack was planning.

"Just let me clear it with Optimus first okay?".

"Alright..But if he gives you any problems,let me talk to him..Man to Man"Jack stated,making Arcee chuckle.

"I think you would have just as good of a chance of asking him...He highly respects you"Arcee responded,making Jack smile shyly.

"That innocent face deserves a kiss"Arcee said,smiling as she reached her hand under Jacks chin,making him look to to her as she placed her lips onto his.

They kissed eachother deeply and passionly as they left out soft moans into eachothers mouth and Arcee holding him against her around his hips.

Jack's body squirmed under her embrace,giving her the the sign that he needed air as she gently broke their kiss.

"Mmmm...Do you want to leave around seven?...That will give us enough time for you to get some dinner"Arcee asked as Jack nodded".

"Yea,seven is ok... I need a shower before we leave though".

"Mmmm...Well,let me go talk to Optimus and I'll join you"Arcee said with a wink as she stood up,walking to the main control room.

...

Arcee and Jack left that evening on their date as planned,leaving it a mystery to Arcee where Jack planned on taking giving her the location so she could upload it into her navigation systems.

Arcee and Jack rode through the middle of Jasper,stopping at a red light as Jack took a quick look around.

Jasper,as usual was quiet during the night,only noises coming from a few bars that lined main street.

Arcee waited for the light to change green,which wasn't long considering they were the only one driving on the streets.

They continued thier drive,Arcee pulling into a drive-in restraunt to allow Jack to get some dinner before they continued on to thier destination,seeing the parking lot full of parked cars.

Arcee pulled into a empty spot that was next to the building,parking herself as Jack removed his helmet.

This kind of drive-in was differnt to Arcee,unlike the place that Jack used to work at.

Instead of pulling around to a window to get your order,a girl brought your order out to you,usually rolling with wheels attached to her feet which Jack refered them to her as "Roller Skates",which she found watching the girls amusing as Jack took the time to eat.

"What are you going to order?"Arcee asked,adjusting her mirror,seeing Jack looking over the menu.

"Burger,Fries,Chocolate Shake"He answered as he turned to look down into her dashboard display.

"That sounds un-healthy...You know I like my man staying fit".

"You know I don't eat out much with Mom bringing me dinner everyday..He has three to cook for since Miko moved into base".

"Well maybe I need to get your Mom to teach me how to cook for you"Arcee wondered,smiling within.

"I would love you cooking for me...But my Mom is the type of person that wouldn't let anyone else do that..not without an arguement anyway"Jack responded as he pressed the button on the menu,making Arcee sit silently as he placed his order.

His order was brought out a few minutes later,making Jack and Arcee put their present conversation on hold when they saw the car hop rolling toward them.

Arcee waited silently again for Jack to pay her,catching the girl give a wink to Jack as she rolled off,irritating her and looking back at Jack to see if he noticed it.

"Did you see what she did?"Arcee asked making Jack swallow his mouthful of food to answer her.

"Did I see what?".

"That girl...she just winked at you".

"Oh...I didn't even notice Babe...I don't notice things like that much...besides coming from you"Jack answered,laying a reasuring hand on her gas tank.

Arcee was glad he answered her question the way he did,she knew she didn't have anything to worry about but it still didn't stop her from getting heated up about it.

Trying to keep anything like that from happening again,she activated her Sadie hologram seating her behind Jack,making her lean into him,arms around his waist.

Jack looked down,seeing two holographic arms and hands around him,making him quickly chew and shallow another bite of food.

"Arcee...what's wrong?".

"Just a little insurance in case some other floozie thinks about laying another eye on you"Arcee answered,making Jack smile at her jealousy.

The turned back on the the road,heading out of town as Arcee loaded up the location that Jack gave her.

"So Jack..are you going to tell me where we're going?".

"And spoil the surprise?...I don't think so"Jack answered as Arcee turned off onto another road,it becoming steep as they headed into the hills of the canyons that surrounded Jasper.

Arcee pulled off into a wide place in the road as she reached the coordinates,finding herself gazing off over a cliff,seeing the tiny lit town of Jasper below them.

"Jack...where are we?"Arcee asked as Jack removed his helmet.

"Highschoolers come here to "kiss" and "make out"Jack answered as Arcee raised a hidden eye brow plate.

"And how do you know of that place Jack?"She asked,and if Jack could see her face,it would have a stern look upon it.

"It's nothing the way you're thinking Arcee...I only knew of the place when I was in school..in fact,everyone did".

"Jack"She purred."You know you don't have to take me to a place like this for us to make out".

"I know I don't Babe..I just really had the beautiful view in mind"He answered as Arcee raised around eye brow plate as Jack quickly caught himself.

"So Ive heard it's a good view..Since tomorrow is a school day..I predicted no one would be here..I'm just glad I was right"Jack said as he took a quick look around,as Arcee scanned the area with her sensors.

"We're all clear"She said as Jack dismounted her,letting her transform and quickly bend down closer to her lovers height.

They met eachother in the middle,locking lips as they both wraps arms around one another,embracing tightly.

"So..are you going to tell me what you were planning tonight?"Arcee asked as she kissed Jack on the neck,practically purring in his ear.

"Planning"Jack asked back,trying to cover himself.

"Yes...getting me alone,a romantic spot...What are you planning Jackson Darby?"She responded as she continued her kissing.

Jack closed his eyes,enjoying her touch as he reached into the pocket of his leather Jacket,grasping his fingers around the ring,the ring that he had made for her out of all the love he had for her in his heart.

His heart beat quicked as he grasped the ring tighter,trying and waiting till he got the nerve up to take it out,pop the question and slip it onto her finger.

Maybe it was Arcee's kisses that distracted him,maybe it was still because he was afraid,afraid of what her answer would be.

What ever the reason was it did not matter anymore as Arcee quickly removed her arms from around his waist to answer her com-link.

"Yes Ratchet..What is it?".

_"Arcee..I need you two back at base now!...We have a dire situlation...I'm sending a groundbridge"._

"What's wrong Ratchet?".

_"Optimus will brief You and Jack when you arrive"._

"Understood Ratchet"Arcee answered as the Groundbridge quickly appeared behind them,Arcee scooping Jack up lovingly into her arms as she ran into the portal.

...

Both lovers arrived back at base,seeing everyone gathered in the control room,including his Mom who had just brought Miko dinner before they were interrupted by Agent Fowler as Jack saw his face on the display,in conversation with Optimus.

"What's going on Optimus?"Arcee asked as they both ran up to him.

"MECH as launched attacks on two military bases simultaneously,both have things of Cybertronion orgin stored within them".

"Which means..."Jack started to say as Optimus finished his sentence for him".

"You base is one of them Jack".

"I'm on my way Agent Fowler"Jack said as he turned to talk with Fowler on the screen.

"I always know I can count on you Jack..Get here as quick as you can..And bring Miko along..we need all the firepower we can get".

"But my suit was never armed Agent Fowler"Miko said turning to talk to him as well.

"Still don't see any reason why you can't throw some punches around Young Lady"Fowler responded as he ended the video call.

"Arcee!...Quickly,we have no time to loose...We must get to the other military base as soon as possible".

"I'm coming Optimus!"She responded as she took off running after the others toward the Groundbridge.

"Arcee!..Wait!"Jack yelled as he ran up to her.

"I have something to ask you!".

"There's no time Jack...You can ask me when we get back"Arcee responded quickly as Optimus rushed her on.

"Arcee!...Hurry!".

"Right behind you Optimus!"She said as she transformed behind the others,as she zoomed into the portal.

"Jack,I've entered the coordinates to your base...Groundbridge is set to go for You and Miko"Ratchet said as he activated the groundbridge again.

"Come on Miko!"Jack yelled as she ran through the portal,Jack following her only giving him enough time to look back at his Mom before he ran through it as well.

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime:Till Death Parts Us**

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note:First I would like to apologize for the long wait with this chapter.**

**Second I would like to thank my dear friend JasonVUK for his thoughts and ideas with this story...You're the best man!**

Jack and Miko stepped out of the groundbridge portal as it came to a chose behind them.

They found themselves on the airfield of Jack's airforce base,seeing planes and vehicles exploding and on fire all around them.

"Whoa...!"Was Mikos only reaction as they both watched at MECH gunships desended and started to strafe soldiers on the ground.

"Get down Miko!"Jack yelled as he pulled the girl by the right arm,draging her behind a nearby overturned humvee.

"Let go of me Jack!...I can take care of myself".

"Look back what has happened to you in the past and tell me that again Miko".

"Move up!...We have civilians on the field!"Came a womans voice behind them as Jack turned around to see Rachel run toward them,wearing an armor vest and helmet and carrying a M4 Carbine.

"Jack!..Is that you?"Rachel yelled as she took cover behind another humvee as bullets raked it.

"Yea..It's me Rachel!"He yelled back as Rachel fired back with her rifle,before changing cover and joining Him and Miko.

"Was beginning to think you weren't going to show...You must be Miko...Jack has told me all about you"Rachel said turning to Miko.

"Funny...Jack hasn't told me a thing about you"Miko said placing her hands on her hips.

"Introductions will have to come later ladies...Right now we need to put this battle back into our favor".

"And how do you suppose we do that?...We're barely hanging on as it is"Rachel questioned.

"Me and Miko need to get to the armory".

"Why?..Theres nothing in the armory...At least not anymore"Rachel said as she raised up to fire a couple of shots back.

"Just help Me and Miko get there...You will see".

"If you say so Jack...Here take this"Rachel said as she removed her sidearm from her holster,handing it to Jack.

"After you Agent Darby".

Meanwhile on the other side of the country,Team Prime was doing a better job holding MECH at bay,their Energon blasters having no problem cutting through MECH's tanks and gunships.

"We can't keep this defence up for to much longer Optimus...I'm already getting low on Energon".

"Understood Arcee...But we can't let the contents of that crate fall into MECH's possession".

"It isnt just MECH that wants their hands on what's in that crate Autobots!"Came a voice from above as a fighter jet appeared,pausing in mid air,transforming and slamming in to the ground as Starscream stood up and flexed his shoulders.

"Starscream"Optimus said narrowing his eyes as the rest of the Autobots took aim.

"Yes..yes..It is I...former Decepticon and now an allie of MECH...Which we ask you turn the crate and it's contents over to us"Starscream commanded as he bowed.

"In your dreams Scream!...You're going to have to come through us to get it!"Bulkhead shouted as Starscream smirked.

"So be it..."

...

"Clear!"Rachel shouted as she peaked around a corner,making her way through the corridor's of the military base as Miko followed and Jack bringing up the rear,watching behind them.

Rachel led them down the hallway,entering the armory,finding the walls bare.

"It's empty"Miko stated looking around.

"Yea..What did I tell you..It's picked clean".

"Not everything"Jack said as he made his way to the back of the room,opening a secert panel on the way,revealing a keypad as he entered a code.

The back wall of the room came apart at the middle,opening to reveal a hidden room as two towering Robotic suit's stood against the back wall".

"Sooo..this is where Fowler moved them too"Miko said as she spotted her pink suit on the left.

"Whoa!..Now that's awesome!"Rachel said in amazment as Jack stated up the steps leading to his.

"Suit up Miko!".

"With pleasure!"Miko shouted as she quickly climbed her steps and climbing in the cab.

"And how do you two expect to get out?..Those things are a little tall to walk out the front door".

"We're not going to walk out...We're going to fly out"Jack said,pushing a button in his suit,making the roof open up and making rockets fire on his back and shooting him skyward.

"Sweet!"Miko yelled as she did the same,following Jack and leaving Rachel watching in awe.

...

"Surrender Starscream!...It's pointless to continue this fight any further!"Optimus yelled as she stood over Starscream as he layed on the ground.

"I surrender!...I surrender!...Just please don't hurt me! Starscream pleaded as Optimus activated his com-link.

"Ratchet..prepare a holding cell and send a Groundbridge...We're transporting a prisoner".

"I can not allow you to do that Optimus!"Came Megatrons as he desended transforming right before he hit the ground as countless Vehicons fell from the sky as Knockout and Breakdown appeared from a Groundbridge,surronding the Autobots including Starscream.

"Megatron...".Optimus said,narrowing his eyes again

"You have caught me in a rare mood Optimus...This is a Decepticon matter...allow me too leave here with this traitor and I'll allow you to and your team to leave unharmed as well".

"I can't allow that Megatron...Starscream poses valuable intel that we need".

"Then you will all be left in pieces!...Decepticons!...Attack!"

...

MECH agents quickly started exiting their vehicles and fleeing in terror to the sight of Jack and Miko walking toward them in powerful mechanized suits as Jack opened fire with his Energon blaster with Miko finding enjoyment by smashing Vehicles.

"Push foward!"Rachel yelled as Her and countless of soldiers ran between Jack and Miko's legs as one soldier took aim with a rocket launcher,blowing up a tank just after the MECH driver managed to escape.

Military fighter jets appeared launching missles as they found their target,shooting down MECH's helicopters and gunships.

"Jack!..watch out!'Miko screamed as one of the enemy tanks turned it's turret toward him,unleashing it's armor piercing round,blasting into the legs of Jack's suit as the servos gave way.

Jack collasped to the ground in his suit as he struggled to get out of then took cover behind his suit as Rachel rushed to him.

"We're pushing them back...But unless we get some more air support all this will be in vain".

_"Did someone call for some air support?"_Came Fowler's voice over the radio that was on Rachel's vest as she picked it up to answer.

"Yes and not a moment to soon Agent Fowler"Rachel responded as She and Jack both looked up to see a squadron of huey helicopters.

_"Keeps your heads down...Alright everyone..bring down the rain"_Fowler commanded as every helicopter opened fire with automatic machine gun fire raking MECH soldiers and vehicles on the ground

The battle between Autobots and Decepticons was still raging on as Bulkhead was in a smashing duel with Breakdown,Bumblebee doing all he could to dodge Knockout's staff and Arcee found herself defending off wave after wave of Vehicons with her arm blades leaving Optimus locked into a sword duel,battling the Decepticon Lord alone.

"Surrender Optimus!...And I promise you and your team will spend the rest of your lives in cages!".

"I would rather join the All-Spark first before I let that happen Megatron!"Optimus yelled as he strained with all his strength against Megatron's sword,finally breaking their sword lock and knocking Megatron to the ground.

"Megatron...I'm afraid your rule as come to a end"Optimus said as he took a stance over Megatron,raising his sword but pausing to think about his actions.

"Go ahead Optimus...You know you want to...It's the only way to put an end to this war once and for all"Megatron said as Optimus stood alove him,raising his sword higher,narrowing his eyes,ready to put an end to Megatrons life as Breakdown put his fight with Bulkhead on to hold to come to Megatrons aid.

"I'll save you Master!"Breakdown yelled as he rushed forward,hammer drawn and with a mighty swing,he knocked Optimus to the ground

Breakdown kept up his attack,going hand to hand with Optimus,hammer against sword as Megatron began to rise from up off the ground.

Optimus,to busy engaging Breakdown didnt notice as Megatron stood up,taking aim at Optimus was his Energon cannon.

"Optimus!..Look out!...Behind you!"Arcee screamed as she quickly dispatched the Vehicon she was fighting,transforming into her vehicle mode and racing to the aid of her leader across the battlefield.

She leaped into the air,transforming back in mid air,leaping infront of Optimus just as Megaton fired his cannon,hitting her right in the chest,knocking her to the ground.

"Arcee!"Optimus yelled as he blasted Breakdown back,allowing him time to go to her side,finding her conscious and hemorrhaging Energon.

He reached under her with his right arm under her back to lean her up as she looked up to him.

"Optimus...Are...you...alright?"She asked slowly and faintly.

"Yes Arcee...Thank you".

"Just...doing...my duty Sir"She said again just as faint as before,coughing up Energon.

"Arcee,don't talk...save your strength"Optimus ordered as he reached up activating his com-link.

"Ratchet...I need an emergency Groundbridge now!".

The green portal appeared behind them as Bulkhead and Bumblebee joined them.

"Optimus..is she..?"Bulkhead started to say as Optimus answered.

"Not yet Bulkhead...But she will be if she isnt rushed to Ratchet..Which I need you to do Bumblebee..While Me and Bulkhead hold off the Decepticons".

Bumblebee responded with a series of beeps as he picked up Arcee in his arms,rushing into the Groundbridge.

...

"Well that just about wraps everything up here"Miko said as she and Jack both watched as the surviving MECH agents were being led into a van by soldiers at gunpoint,while a female soldier broke off from the group to walk toward them.

"We've got everything under control here Jack...If You and Miko want to head back...I'm sure Arcee is worried"Rachel as she smiled at them both.

"I'm worried about her too...Any word on the attack of the other base?"Jack asked.

"Just got word...MECH has broken off their attack,and the Autobots have left...I'm sure Arcee is waiting for you back at your base".

"Thank you Rachel"Jack said as she removed his cell phone from his vest.

"Ratchet...Need a Groundbridge"Jack said with no answer.

"Ratchet?"He repeated."No answer".

"What do you think is wrong?"Miko asked,little worried.

"I'm not sure"Jack answered as he put his phone away,and removing another small device from his vest.

"What's that?"Rachel asked curiously.

"Remote control for the Groundbridge"Jack responded as she pressed a button,the green portal appearing behind them soon after as they both walked into the Groundbridge.

"Did you see the look on that MECH drivers face when I smashed his hood in?".

"No Miko,I didn't"Jack responded as they reached the other end of the Groundbridge,Jack's annoyed look turning worried and shocked when he saw Arcee's motionless body lieing on the concrete floor of the base,a pool of Energon collected beneath her as Ratchet rushed to stop the bleeding.

"Arcee!"Jack screamed,rushing to her side."What happened?...Is she going to be alright?"Jack cried out as Ratchet turned to Miko.

"Miko...take Jack away...I can't work with him in the way".

"No!...I'm not leaving her!"Jack cried out again,hugging Arcee's neck as Miko steped foward to pull him back.

"What are you waiting for Doc?...She needs to be in surgey right now!".

"She can't be moved till I get her stable Bulkhead!...Bumblebee,I need Energon!"Ratchet commanded as Bumblebee ran to the medic bay,returning seconds after with Energon as Ratchet quickly hooked up an IV.

"Arcee!"Jack cried out again as Miko struggled to hold him back.

"Miko..Take Jack to his room now!".

"I'm not leaving her!"Jack screamed as Miko pulled him back his arm toward the base's living quarters.

"Arcee!...Arcee!"Jack screamed again,crying out for his love as he looked back,seeing Bumblebee pick her up and carry her to the medical bay.

Everyone,including June and Raf were gathered around the main control room of the base,waiting to hear any news of Arcee's condition.

Ratchet re-entered the room after a few hours of surgery,walking in as numerous sad and worried faces made of by Team Prime and their human allies turned to look at him,lastly by Jack as he wiped the tears out of his eyes so he could see.

June reached out to hold her sons hand,expecting to hold and comfort him with the terrible news that they were all expecting was finally heard.

"Ratchet..Is she...?"Optimus asked,starting to say as Ratchet cut him off,answering the question that was heavy on everyones mind.

"She's...alive...But barely..She lost alot of Energon but she's..stable..for now...But I had to activate her stasis mode...If the wound was any closer to her spark chamber,she would be with the All-Spark right now"Ratchet said as she finished cleaning his hands and arms of Energon.

"Will she make it Ratchet?"Optimus asked again.

"I'm not sure Optimus...I won't know anything more till she wakes up from stasis...Whenever that may be".

Jack stood up from the comforting arms of his Mom,silently walking toward the medical bay.

"Jack".

"Yes Ratchet?"Jack asked as he stoped to look at the Autobot medic.

"I did all I could".

"I know you did Ratchet...I know"Jack responded pausing in his steps,then continueing his walk.

...

June entered the medical bay of the Autobot base carrying a tray containing Jack's dinner, only hearing the sound of Arcee's life support system beeping,breaking the still silence.

Everything and Everyone had been quiet since Arcee's operation a week ago,which she was still in stasis recovering from it.

June walked closer to where Arcee was laying,the sound of the beeping growing louder as she saw her own son slumped over Arcee's abdomen asleep,as she hung onto life.

Jack rarely left her side,only long enough to run to the bathroom and back,but he looked awlful.

Despite him trying to sleep,in reality he hadn't slept much,or shaved and bathed for that matter.

She sat the tray containing his dinner down beside him making him open his eyes and raise up.

"Hey Honey...I brought you some food"June said as Jack leaned up,rubbing his eyes.

"Thank's Mom..But I'm really not hungry..."Jack responded looking over to check Arcee's vitals on the display screen.

"Well I'll leave it in case you do get hungry".

"Alright Mom...".

"I talked to Agent Fowler earier today...They're wondering why you haven't reported in..He said he will cover for you though".

Jack only nodded in response as he reached out to place his hand in Arcee's as June reached down to lay a comforting hand on the back of his neck.

"She's strong Jack..she will make it".

"Right before she left...I tried to ask her something but Optimus rushed her...Something that I've wanted to ask her for a long time".

"What was it?"June asked,guiding her hand up to stroke his hair.

"I'm not sure it matters...not anymore..."Jack answered as he layed over Arcee's motionless torso again as June softly continued to stroke his hair.

"You still may get to ask her...She's not gone..Not yet".

Hearing his Mom say that made him start crying as tears ran down his cheek,then dripping onto Arcee's lower torso.

June quietly left,leaving her son alone as Jack became more upset with every thought about losing the person he loved.

He closed his eyes again,the tiredness overtaking him as he settled his head as comfortable as he could on Arcee's torso,slowly dozing off briefly,as a soft touch to the back of his neck quickly making him wake up and become alert.

He layed still eyes open as he felt the feeling of his neck being stroked.

At first he thought it was his mom again,but her presence wasn't in the room,but he knew the familer touch,a touch that he loved very much.

"You look awful"Came Arcee's faint voice,as he slowly turned his head to the right seeing her two beautiful light blue optics glowing brightly at him with her left arm extended out to the back of his neck.

Jack quickly climbed up onto the table,hugging Arcee tightly around the neck as he cried uncontrollably.

"Shhh...It's ok Baby"Arcee said softly as she reached around with her arms,stroking his back.

"I thought I lost you.."Jack said,crying more on her shoulder.

"I know...I know..It's ok now...I'm here".

Jack sobed,trying to get his crying under under control as he raised up,looking into Arcee's eyes,wiping his own eyes with his sleeve.

"You really need a shave...and a shower"Arcee suggested,smiling as she stroked his right cheek.

A shave,shower or anything else wasn't on Jack's mind at the moment,having the woman back he loved was all that he was thinking about.

He climbed up onto her torso,making her wince in pain slightly as he put pressure on her wound and making him gasp.

"Oh my God..I'm sorry Arcee".

"It's...It's ok Baby...But it might be better if you layed beside me for the time being"Arcee suggested with a smile,trying to let Jack know she was alright.

He carefully slid off her torso,laying himself beside her on her left side,Arcee holding and caressing him face to face.

They then kissed deeply and passionly,unaware of the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"Jack...Your Mom sent me to check on you..."Came Miko's voice as she entered the medical bay,only to run back out to tell the others when she saw them kissing,and more so Arcee being awake.

Miko re-entered a minute later,followed by his Mom,Raf,Ratchet,then the rest of Team Prime.

Ratchet quickly went to work looking Arcee over as he passed his scanner over the entire length of her body.

"Well Old Friend?"Optimus asked as the rest waited,hoping to hear good news.

"Her Auto-Repair system is back online and already making repairs..Her wound is healing...She's...going to be fine...Thank the All-Spark"Ratchet said sighing,relieved.

"Thank God!"June said relieved,holding her hand over her heart.

"Yes,Thank the All-Spark...But let us not forget to thank our medical officer as well"Optimus added.

"Thank you Ratchet"Jack said as he turned around in Arcee's arms to look up at him.

"Yes..Yes...You're welcome"Ratchet responded quickly as he passed his scanner over Arcee once more.

"Don't you ever smile Doc-Bot?"Miko asked.

"Not when I'm concentrating on seeing my patients systems get back to normal...Which reminds me Arcee,You're going to have to lay there for another week to make sure you dont stress your wounds".

"Don't worry Ratchet..I'll make sure she does"Jack said turning to exchange smiles with Arcee.

"And"Ratchet continued on."I suggest Arcee to be off duty for at least a couple of weeks after that".

"I agree with Ratchet Arcee"

"Alright Optimus"Acee responded without protest,her and Jack looking eachother deeply in the eyes.

"Okay..Out!..All of you!...Arcee needs to rest"The Medic ordered as everyone walked out,June hugging Arcee's neck before she left,leaving Jack laying with his love.

Arcee waited till everyone had left before she spoke again.

"Ratchet did say everyone"She stated,smiling slighty.

"I'm not leaving you Arcee..".

"Jack...Go get cleaned up,get something to eat and rest...I'm worried about you".

"Make's two of us"Jack responded,hugging her neck again,making her stroke his back in response.

"Hey partner..you heard Ratchet..I'm going to be okay...I just need rest"She said,leaning him back and giving a reasuring smile to him.

"No place I'd rather be is in bed resting with you"Jack answered making Arcee give a grin in return.

"Ratchet said I needed rest...I don't think I would get much with you in bed with me"She responded with a wink as Jack hugged her tight once again.

"Jack please..."Arcee asked again as Jack raised up to look at her.

"Alright..But I'm not going far".

"Well the shower is right down the hall..and YOU BETTER take one...I'm inspecting".

"Now you're starting to sound like a Mom"Jack stated,teasing her.

"Not a Mom...Just a Girlfriend that want's her man looking his best".

"Mmmm...In that case I better get to it"Jack responded,smiling as he steped down off the berth,exposing his backside to Arcee as she reached down to slap it gently,making him turn to grin back at layed back down after Jack left,closing her optics on her on,thinking of happy thoughts as she entered herself into rest mode.

She was alive and going to be okay,Jack was okay...And they were together again..She didn't need anything else.

...

Things slowly started to turn back to normal over the course of the nezt few days.

Arcee moved to the comfort of her own berth when she well enough to be moved.

Jack returned to his job at the Agency with Ratchet taking the job of transporting him there and back with the aid of the Groundbridge,which Jack was glad of cause it made him get back to base as quickly as possible to check on and be with Arcee.

He walked down one of the many concrete corriders of the Air-Force base,entering a back warehouse that was being used for storage and also the gateway where he was transported to and from work everyday via the Groundbridge.

He then reached into the pocket of his suit,removing his phone and dialing a number.

"Ratchet...Ready for Pickup"Jack said,expecting to here the familer voice of the Autobot Medic,only to hear the voice of Optimus Prime on the other end.

_"Good evening Jack.."._

"Optimus?...Where's Ratchet?"Jack questioned.

_"He is busy giving Arcee her daily examination"._

"Is she okay?".

_"She's fine Jack...And she can't wait till she sees you again"._

"I can't wait to see her either Optimus".

_"Stand-by Jack...I'm sending the Groundbridge"_Optimus said as the swirling green portal appeared right infront of Jack's feet,as he walked into it.

He entered the base,stepping out onto concrete at the portal came to a close behind him,only seeing the Autobot leader standing infront of the Groundbridge controls as he turned to smile at him.

"Hello Jack...How was your day at work?".

"It was okay Optimus...You know what they say,another day another dollar"Jack answered,Optimus giving him only a simple nod,returning to his montiering duties as Jack started walking toward his and Arcee's room.

"Would you please hold still Arcee...My scanner can't get a good reading"Ratchet said as he passed his scanner up and down the length of Arcee's torso.

"We go through this same thing everyday Ratchet...It gets you away from your duties and it disturbs me"

"Well one of my duties right now is to see your healing through...and if you keep trying to make this worse,im going to be here tomorrow and many lunar cycles after that".

"Whatever Ratchet..."Arcee responded,laying back as Ratchet reached down to examine her.

"You better be glad you're a doctor Ratchet..otherwise I wouldn't stand for your hands being on my Girlfriend"Came Jack's voice,making both Ratchet and Arcee turn to look at him,Arcee smiling.

"Well if you would tell your "Girlfriend" to stop moving and stressing her wounds more she would heal faster and there would be no need for me being here".

"Well wish me good luck with that..She's very stuborn"Jack responded with a kiss face to Arcee,as she gave him one back,making Ratchet roll his optics.

"Well I have work to do and I'm sure you two would like to be alone so if you would excuse me..."Ratchet said as he quickly exited the room,passing by Jack on the way out.

Jack waited till Ratchet was half way down the hall before entering their room and closing the doors behind then walked up to their berth and Arcee,who was laying sliently and smiling at him,waiting for him to join her which he did so.

He then steped up onto their berth,before laying upon Arcee's torso,being careful of her healing wound.

They then kissed deeply and passionly,not saying a word to one another and letting their loving emotions for eachother do their talking for them.

Arcee broke their kiss shortly after,letting Jack take a breath and breaking the bliss silence.

"Mmmm...So how was your day?"She asked,giving Jack another quick kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm...It was good...Even better now I'm back with you"Jack answered,smiling wide as Arcee smiled back.

He kissed her briefly again before moving down to her neck and breastplates,kissing as he went,making a light moan escape her lips.

"Soo...What did the doctor say?"Jack asked smiling again as he leaned up,looking into Arcee's beautiful blue optics.

"Ratchet said I should be able to move around in about a week..Can't wait to get off this bed and start picking my man up from work again"Arcee responded making Jack's smile turn into a grin.

...

The day turned to night as the Autobot base alert sensors sounded making the huge doors open and allowing Bulkhead to speed inside,coming to a sliding halt in the main control room.

The front and rear passenger side doors opened as Jack and Miko quickly steped out allowing Bulkhead to transform behind them.

"And just where have you three been?"Ratchet asked as he entered the room.

"My Mom is working late tonight Ratchet,so I treated Miko to pizza"Jack responded.

"Well now that you're back,maybe you can talk some sense into Arcee,she's going against my orders and moving around".

"Ratchet...Relax,she's a grown woman".

"Well what good does it do me being her physician when she doesn't follow my advice?".

"Alright Ratchet...I'll go talk to her...Where is she anyway?".

"She took the lift up to the surface...At least she didn't go far".

Jack paused to think for a minute...Arcee was alone for the time being,and he would be alone with her...perfect time to attempt another proposel.

His thoughts went back to his last attempt at asking her,before they all got called out on a mission,the very mission that almost ended Arcee's life.

He hated the thought of Arcee dieing without knowing how strong he really felt about her,that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

But what would her answer be?...What would she even think of the idea?.

"Relax Jack...She loves you,and you know already what her answer will be"He said to himself,taking a deep breath and started walking down the base's hallway.

"Jack...the lift is that way"Ratchet stated,motioning in the direction with his optics.

"I know Ratchet...Just need to get my jacket out of my room".

Jack stoped walking,turning to face the door of His and Arcee's room as he pressed on the keypad,entering the unlock code.

He entered their room,walking up to his beside table and opening the drawer and taking out a small metal box which held his valueables.

He reached in and removed the very gold ring that he had made for Arcee.

He had kept it there since over a week ago when he asked her out with every intention to pop the question to her.

But MECH along with Starscreams aid,attacked several military bases to attempt to steal a crate containing something of Cybertronion origin,which he didn't know it's contents.

Megatron intervened on Starscreams plans and ended with Arcee getting life threating injuries..Which she is still recovering from.

He placed the ring in the pocket of his brown leather jacket,exiting the room and started to make his way to the base's evelator.

He arrived on the plateau's surface on a clear night,seeing stars twinkle across the night sky and seeing Arcee sitting on the rocky ground on the far end gazing off into the distant.

He silently walked up to her from behind,hands in his jacket pockets,warming them from the chill of the night at the wind blew his hair.

"Hey Babe"Arcee said breaking the silence as she turned her head back to look at her love.

"Hey"Jack responded as he looked up to Arcee,smiling at her.

"Did Ratchet send you up here to check on me?".

"It was more him wanting me to drag you back to bed"Jack answered,laughing a little,making Arcee laugh too.

"I'm sure you want me back in bed just as much as Ratchet does...But for a differnt reason"Arcee stated,giving Jack a wink and a smile.

"I am a little worried about you though"Jack said as he reached around with both arms,hugging the back of her neck.

"I didn't mean to worry you Jack...I just had to get outside and stretch my legs...I'm been laying down for over a week"She said as she turned her head slightly to the side to smile and enjoy his touch.

"I'm sorry I've been away so much...The agency has me on overtime...I hate not being here with you".

"Baby...It's ok..And I'm ok"Arcee said turning more to look at him.

"Besides...If you don't work,how will you support me"She added,giving a reasuring smile.

She motioned for Jack to join her as he steped over her right leg,sitting down between both her legs as she wraped both her arms around his waist,holding her lover tightly.

Jack leaned back against her torso,letting his head settle between her breast plates like two cushioned pillows on each side of it.

"You missed the sunset by the way"Arcee spoke softly glancing down to Jack."

"I'm sorry I missed it...How was it?"

"Just as beautiful as always"Arcee said as Jack turned around in her arms.

"I bet it wasn't nearly as beautiful as what I'm looking at now"

"Hmmm...Trying to get lucky are we?"Arcee asked raising and eyebrow plate.

"Can't blame me for trying can you?"Jack responded smiling.

"Mmmm...You're right...I can't"Arcee said as she leaned down to kiss Jack gently.

Jack turned back around in her arms as she wraped them tighter around his torso.

He closed his eyes,relaxing as Arcee's hands gently touched across his body,which he was warmer for the time being thanks to Arcee's body shielding him from the wind.

But his hands were still cold,making him place them back into his Jacket pockets to warm them as his fingers ran across the smooth metal surface of the ring,reminding him of his true purpose of being there.

"Arcee?...Do you remember our date we had the night when everything happened?".

"Yes Jack...I do"Arcee answered him softly,glancing down at him.

"Well...I had a reason for getting you all alone and everything".

"I figured you did Jack...I know you to well...But like I told you that night...You don't have to go to all that trouble so we can make love".

"It's nothing like that Arcee...It's...Nothing like that..."Jack stated at he stood up gazing off the plateau's cliffside,becoming silent.

"Then what else is it Jack?"Arcee asked as she stood up behind him,crossing her arms and looking little worried.

Jack continued his silence as the cold air made him shiver as the wind picked up.

"Arcee,I know that you outliving me bothers you...But I wouldn't trade the time we will spend together on Earth for anything in this universe".

"I wouldn't either Jack"Arcee said as she bent down behind him,knowing something was heavy on his mind.

"I have something to ask you...And I don't really know if you even feel the same way I do or not..But I..."Jack said trailing off his sentence.

"What are you trying to say Jack?"Arcee asked as Jack turned to face her.

"Arcee,I love you...I have loved you since the day we met..."Jack started as Arcee cut him off.

"I love you too Jack".

"I've loved you since I first layed eyes on that beautiful face..And I want to spend the rest of my life with you"Jack said as he reached into the pocket of his leather Jacket,removing the ring that he had made for her,the ring he made to symbolize their love as Arcee glared down on it.

A romantic setting,a gold ring,it was way to familer to Arcee as she remembered back to when she was researching things about Human relationships.

This was it...finelly the moment,the moment she only dreamed that would happen.

She gasped,holding her left hand over her spark as she looked down upon the love of her life,taking in what was happening.

"Jack...are you proposing marriage to me?"Arcee asked making Jack relieved that Arcee said the thing that we was struggling to say.

"I am Arcee".

"Ohhh Jack..."She responded,becoming speechless as Jack reached up,pulling her right hand down to him,slipping the ring onto her ring finger.

"Tradition calls I get down on one knee but I'm already looking up enough to you"He said with a slight chuckle and smile as she smiled the biggest in return he has ever seen her do,her dream coming true.

"Jack...I...I don't know what to say".

"Well...You could say yes"He suggested with another smile.

"God Yes!...By the All-Spark Yes!"She said loudly,leaning down,pulling him to her and lip locking him tightly.

She layed him on the ground,getting over him as they contined their kiss,lips locked tightly broke their kiss as usual to allow Jack access to air as she looked down upon her lover as she sofly ran her fingers through his hair.

"I Love you Jack Darby...I've always have".

"And I love you Arcee".

"Arcee Darby...Will that be my name from now on?"Arcee asked with a gentle kiss to Jack's neck.

"Normally...But sadly we can't be legally married..there's no way around that"Jack answered,frowning.

"Don't be sad Baby...I don't need a piece of paper saying Me and You are married or "Life Partners" in our case...I have you...and this ring as a token of our love,and that's all I need"Arcee answered making Jack's frown turn into another smile.

"But I don't see why we can't say our vows to one another and take part in another marriage tradition".

"And what tradition would that be?"Arcee asked curious as Jack leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Our honeymoon".

Just the thought of that made Arcee close her optics and drift off in bliss thoughts.

Her and Jack alone somewhere romantic,No Decepticons,No annoying Miko and No Ratchet.

She opened them again,awaking from the trance that the thoughts put her in.

"Ohh Jack...That sounds so perfect...But what about the others?..We're fighting a war...I can't just leave..I..."Arcee's sentence was put to a quick end as Jack leaned up again to kiss her deeply on the lips.

"Arcee..Lets just leave...No one has to know".

"Jack..I...I don't know".

"Please Arcee?"Jack asked,giving her another kiss on the lips,putting her back into the thought of Her and Jack alone and together again and making her mind up for her.

"Alright...But no longer than a week and if we leave a message to your mom and the others about where we are...Deal?"She asked with a smile.

"It's a deal Arcee"Jack answered as they both kissed passionly again.

...

The doors to the Autobot base opened as June's car triped the automatic sensors.

June slowly came to a halt,only seeing Ratchet infront of his usual station.

She opened her car door and steped out to look around.

"Where's Jack Ratchet?"June said calmly as Ratchet turned from his work to look at her.

"I was hoping you could tell me Nurse Darby...Fowler has been calling all morning looking for him".

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning...I was working the late shift".

"Yes..Yes"Ratchet said quickly as he returned back to the machine part he was working on as June blew the hair out of her eyes,annoyed.

"Does Arcee know where he is?"June asked,placing her hands on her hips.

"Arcee is missing also,they were both last seen last night".

"Well find out where she is Ratchet...I know you can track her".

"If you insist Ms. Darby"Ratchet said annoyed,rolling his eyes as he walked over to his computer,and with a little typing on his keyboard,bringing up life signals and locations of each member of Team Prime.

"She's on the west coast...In the state of California as you call it...and with Jack's absence as well...I would expect he is with her".

"Did Optimus send them on a mission?...If he did so without informing me!"June said outraged as she stoped talking to the sound of loud metal footsteps behind them as Optimus entered the room.

"I did not send Jack and Arcee on any mission June...They left without any permission from me.

"Then what on earth are they doing in California Optimus?".

"Ummm...This will explain Ms. Darby"Came Miko's voice as she entered the room,handing a letter to June.

"What do you know about this Miko?"Optimus asked,looking down to her with narrowed eyes.

"Jack and Arcee left last night...They wanted me to hand you all this letter this morning...I don't know where they went".

"Then maybe the letter will tell us June"Optimus said as June opened the envelope,removing a letter,briefly looking over each line before reading it outloud to everyone.

_Dear Mom and Everyone else_

_As you may know right now Me and Arcee are gone,but don't worry,we will be back within a week._

_Despite of eveything that has happened these past few days we needed sometime to ourselves,I hope you tell Ratchet Arcee says not to contact her unless it's an emergency,and the same goes for you with me._

_Please tell Optimus not to be mad at Arcee,this was my idea and not her's._

_I'll explain everything to you when we get back,and you can welcome your Daughter In Law into the family Mom_

_Love You,Jack_

June finished reading,smileing as she folded the letter back up then turned to smile at Miko as she smiled back.

"How dare Arcee go off and tell me not to contact her!...I didn't even clear her for active duty!"Ratchet yelled as June sat down in a chair.

"They want to be left alone Ratchet...They ran off and got...Well they're on their honeymoon".

"They're on their what?!".

"Honeymoon Ratchet...It's a trip that two people go on after they get married...Don't tell me your that out of tune with Earth customs"Miko said rolling her eyes.

"Marriage?!...As if them being girlfriend and boyfriend wasn't bad enough,they have to vow to send the rest of their lives together?!".

"That's usually how it works Ratchet"June said as she started to reread the letter.

"Optimus...This is...".

"Wonderful...isn't it Ratchet?"Optimus said,cutting Ratchet off,his view on the matter only inraging Ratchet more.

"I hope you're not mad at Arcee Optimus"June asked as she looked up to the towering Autobot leader.

"No,I'm not mad June...Arcee's actions are understandable,but might I ask if you're mad with Jack?".

"I'm not mad Optimus...It's just this isn't how I pictured Jack's wedding to be...I pictured a big chapel...his bride in a long white dress that I helped pick out...me sitting in the front row crying for my son's happeniess".

"I see"Optimus answered as June removed a tissue from her purse to wipe her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong Optimus...I love Arcee very much..and as long as Jack is happy...I'm happy"

...

Meanwhile on a secluded beach on the California coast,a young man dressed in red swim shorts emerged for the surf and made his way up onto the beach leaving empressions of his feet in the sand behind him,walking up to a blue and pink motorcycle that sat parked in the sand.

He then took a seat on a towel that was nearby as the motorcycle turned its front wheel to face him.

"Enjoy your swim?"Arcee asked as Jack turned to face her.

"Yes...But would of liked it better if you would have joined me".

"Jack,I already told you...I can't take a risk on anyone seeing me".

"Arcee...It's late in the evening..there's not anyone else around here..Come on Babe...Were suppose to be on our honeymoon"Jack said as he leaned in and kissed her windshield.

"Ohh Primas,you always know how to get to me".

"Is that a yes then?"Jack asked with a smile,placing another kiss.

"Alright Babe...but you better keep an eye out".

"It's not like you're going to be naked or anything Arcee".

"Trust me Jack...I think I would gain someones attention alot more than you being with a naked woman"Arcee said as Jack layed back onto the towel,watching the metal plates of Arcee's vehicle mode shift and reform as the feminine figure of the woman he loved appeared above him,then leaned down over him on all fors.

"Mmmm...Now that's more like it"Jack said as she leaned up,kissing Arcee deeply on the lips as she kissed back.

They broke their kiss to look eachother lovenly into the eyes as Arcee ran her fingers through Jack's hair.

"So..Do you think Miko as givin everyone the note by now?"She asked as Jack closed his eyes.

"Mmmm I hope she has"Jack responded,moaning softly to Arcee's touch.

Arcee rolled over,gently taking Jack with her as he settled on her torso.

He leaned down kissing Arcee on her neck before slowly making his way down her breastplates and abdomen,kissing as he went.

"Just hold it right there Mister...I'm not a married woman yet..we haven't said our vows"Arcee stated as Jack stoped his kissing to look up at her.

"You're right"Jack said with a smile as he kissed Arcee briefly one the lips again.

"Don't you think we need to go ahead and do that Babe...cause I've read on how these honeymoons turn out"Arcee said with a grin as she reached down,running her hand over Jack's crotch,making him grin.

He sat up,kneeing in the sand as Arcee did the same,joining him,getting down as eye level with him as she could as the sun began to dissapear below the horizon.

He reached down,wraping his fingers around her's,before she took his hands into her's,holding them tight as Arcee looked into Jack's eyes.

"Maybe you should go first Babe...This is all new to me".

"Alright...but it's all new to me too"Jack responded as they both took a deep breath before he began.

"I love you Arcee...I promise to love you forever,to be with you forever and no one else,to protect you as with my own life,which you complete,till death parts us".

"Ohh Jack..That was beautiful".

"I'm sorry if it was a little short".

"It was perfect Jack"Arcee anwered making Jack smile

"Now it's your turn"Jack said,smiling as Arcee leaned in closer.

"I love you Jack Darby...I have always loved you..I know at first it didn't seem like it..I was going through a rough time with Cliff's death and all...I really didn't want to move on...But you helped me move on Jack...I love you more than anything in this universe...I promise to love you forever...from this life to the next...I promise to hold you,never leave your side and to protect your life as if it was my own...Till death parts us".

"Ohhh Arcee...".

"Did you like it?"She asked smiling slightly.

"I loved it Arcee"Jack responded as Arcee pulled him into a deep kiss and laying back onto the sand with Jack held tightly in her arms.

"Till death parts us"They said again together

_To be concluded..._


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Prime:Till Death Parts Us

Chapter 4

"They're getting closer!"Bulkhead yelled looking over to the computer display while June,Miko,Raf,and Bumblebee were running around the control room of the Autobot base,Bumblee easily setting up tables and June rushing to cover them with table clothes.

"Quick Miko!...I need all the food out of the car!"June ordered as the Miko ran to get bags of chips,sodas and other snacks out of June's car.

"Would you all please keep it down!...I'm finding it hard to concentrate!"Ratchet yelled,annoyed and throwing his hands in the air.

"Ratchet...I know you're not the partying type but would you please not spoil this for the rest of..."June said,almost finishing as a loud noise filled the base,making June and Raf cover their ears.

"Miko!...Don't you think that's a little loud!?"June yelled,looking over to see Miko dancing infront of the stereo system,forcing her to turn the volume down after a stern look from June.

"Miss Darby...In case you forgot,you put Raf in charge of decorating,And you put me in charge of the music".

"And I'm in charge of you Miko..So what I say goes"June responded as Ratchet rolled his eyes,gathered his tools and started walking out of the room.

"Where're you going Ratch?"Bulkhead asked as Miko and June continued to argue in the background,making Ratchet roll his eyes again.

"Somewhere I won't be disturbed Bulkhead!".

"Alright Ratch...but you're going to miss a great party!...Don't you want to see the look on Jack and Arcee's faces when whe surprise them?".

"I will see them when I see them..So if you will excuse me"Ratchet responded as he continued his walk to the solitude of his lab and Bulkhead turning back to listen to June and Miko.

"I put you in charge of the music Miko because I thought you could handle it maturely...DO NOT mess this day up for Jack and Arcee".

"Whatever"Was Miko's only answer as she turned her back to June,crossing her arms.

"Ummm Guys...We better hurry"Bulkhead said as he turned to look at the computer screen showing Jack and Arcee getting even closer.

...

"Back in good ole' Jasper!"Jack yelled out as Arcee zoomed past the city limit sign on the highway,the only other presence were a couple of tumbleweeds blowing across the road as Arcee drove past them.

"Why the sudden change Jack..I always thought you found Jasper boring"Arcee said as her voice came from her display.

"Well something has changed since we've been gone Arcee...It's our home now...OUR HOME"Jack said laying a loving hand on her gastank.

"And Ratchet's,And Miko's and...".

"Alright,I get it"Jack responded with a chuckle making Arcee chuckle back.

"Awww,I'm sorry Babe...I didn't mean to spoil your happy thoughts".

"It's ok Arcee...I know you didn't".

Desert turned to civilization as the newly wedded couple entered the city,Arcee slowing down and stopping at the first traffic light turned red.

"Do you want to stop by the hospital and see your Mom?...She hasn't heard from you in a week...I'm sure she's worried".

"I think I'll let her come to me...After what we pulled off...I expect she's going to be looking for answers and explanations...along with Optimus".

"Don't worry about Optimus Jack...It's Ratchet I'm worried about...considering the fact that I left without any word before he gave me a clean bill of health".

The couple drove through town,turning onto the road that led to the Autobot exited the highway as she drove onto the desert ground,the doors to the base opening as she neared the mountian.

They drove inside,finding it pitch black and dark,forcing Arcee to turn on her headlight to see.

Jack steped off of her when she came to a halt,allowing her to transform as they both took a look around,not being able to see anything.

"Power failure?"Jack suggested.

"Can't be...Entrance to the base worked"Arcee responded,looking around,her optics cutting and seeing through the darkness.

"See anything?"Jack asked.

"No sign of anyone...looks like someone set up a stereo and tables...like someone was about to have a part..".

"Surprise!"Miko,Raf,June,and Bulkhead yelled out,along with some exicited beeps from Bumblebee as they appeared out of their hiding spots and turning on the lights seeing a shocked and surprised,Jack and Arcee.

"What's all this about?"Jack asked them as the group made of by humans and Autobots walked toward them.

"Well how you to two left without telling us,I didn't have a chance to plan anything so we thought we would suprise you"June said as she kissed Jack on the forhead.

"Wait..Mom..you're not upset or anything?"Jack asked.

"How can I be upset when I'm the happiest person in the world".

"Okay Mom...you're starting to freak me out a little".

The alert sensor to the base sounded as the massive doors opened once turned their attention to the enterance as Optimus drove in and transformed.

"Congratulations Jack and Arcee...I don't know much of Human marriage but by what June has told me,it is a wonderful and glorious occasion...I wish you two a very happy life together"Optimus said smiling,looking down to both of them.

"Thank you Sir" Arcee said.

"Thanks Optimus" Jack added.

"Now if you all will excuse me..I have some things that I need to discuss with Ratchet"Optimus said as he started his walk to Ratchets lab.

"Wait!..Optimus!...Can't you stay a few minutes!"June yelled as Jack layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Umm...Optimus isn't the partying type Mom"Jack said as June turned to face him,Arcee bending down beside Jack.

"You two really do make a great couple"June said smiling,tears falling down her cheeks before she wiped them away.

"So..Tell me about your honeymoon you two..Did you have a good time?".

"Me and Jack had a wonderful time June..Mostly we just traveled and saw the sights..I never thought some places on Earth would be so beautiful...I can't wait till I see Europe".

"Europe?"June questioned.

"Yea Mom...I promised Arcee that as soon as I got a long enough vacation from work we would take a trip across Europe".

"So you mean to tell me that You and Jack spent an entire week driving around and stopping at boring roadside attractions!?"Miko asked entering the conversation.

"The rest of what we did Miko is between Me and Jack..There's just somethings a girl doesn't disclose about her honeymoon"Arcee responded looking down to Jack as he smiled shyly,his face turning red.

"Oh!..I almost forgot...Can I see the ring Arcee?!"June asked excitedly.

"Sure June"Arcee answered as she held out her right hand,June's eyes quickly eyeing the large gold ring on Arcee's finger.

"It's beautiful Arcee..."June said in amazement."Jack..You really made this all by yourself?".

"With help from Ratchets tools,and the use of his lab"Jack said exchanging smiles with Arcee.

"Welcome to the family Arcee".

"Thank you June...But to be honest..Me and Jack didn't think you would be this happy".

"I am happy Arcee..I'm happy that my son found someone that loves him..Only way that would make me happier is that if I could become a...".

The alert sensors of the base sounded once again,scareing everyone in the process and interupting June as Bulkhead rushed to the computer.

"What's wrong Bulk?"Miko asked as she ran up to her Autobot guardian.

"It's nothing everyone...Fowler's just up-top".

"Fowler?..What's he doing here...I hope there's not an emergency"Jack said worrying,his thought's going back to the recent events.

"Agent Fowler is here because I invited him"June said,turning to a relieved Jack.

Everyone turned to sound of the base's elevator desending,the doors opening shortly after.

"Hope I didn't miss the party!"Fowler said as he exited the elevator.

"Not at all Agent Fowler..In fact we're just getting started...There's food and drinks...Plently to go around"June stated as Fowler walked down the steps toward everyone else,quickly spotting the food table.

"What?...Chips and Dip?...Isn't there and real food?".

"There's some sandwich trays in the fridge Agent Fowler...I just haven't put them out yet...Help yourself"June said as she turned back to talk with Jack and Arcee.

"What were you about to say Mom?"Jack asked as June took a deep breath before speaking.

"Its just that watching Jack grow up,I dreamed of the the day of my Baby getting married and me giving up the role of mother in exchange for being a grandmother".

"Ummm...June..You know me and Jack can't..."Arcee responded as Miko came came closer,overhearing the conversation.

"What can't Arcee and Jack do?".

"Miko.."June said turning to her,whispering the word "sex".

"Ewww!...Gross!"Miko shouted,sticking out her tounge and walking away."Thank's for putting that picture in my head Ms. Darby!".

"Well that's what you get for being nosey Miko...And yes Arcee,I know that you and Jack can't...but they are other ways".

"Other ways?"Arcee asked,puzzled and confused.

"Yea like adoption"Fowler added as June,Jack,and Arcee turned to look at Agent Fowler at the table,food plate in hand.

"And what do you know about adopting a child Agent Fowler?"June asked,raising an eyebrow as all three of them waited till he swallowed a mouth full of food and clearing his throat to answer.

"Ummm...The government has a program that lets military service members adopt childern from war torn countries...In fact,I just spoke with a group of soldiers last week about the program".

"Is there a lot to go through Agent Fowler?"June asked,waiting for him to swallow another mouth of food.

"Just the usual paperwork Ms. Darby...Why are you interested?".

"Not me Agent Fowler..."June said as she turned to look at Jack and up to Arcee.

"Just hold it right there Mom"Jack said raising both hands."I know what you're hinting at..Me and Arcee haven't discussed anything like that yet...".

"Jack,"Arcee spoke interupting,looking down to her husband as He and June talked on.

"I know you want a grandchild Mom,but...".

"Jack!,"Arcee spoke again,louder this time,making Jack and June turn to look up at her.

"Can I speak to you alone Jack...In our room?"Arcee asked as she started to walk down the hall of the base as Jack followed,and entered their room behind her.

"What's wrong Arcee?"Jack asked as Arcee bent down to him.

"Did it cross your mind to ask me what I wanted before jumping to conclusions?...Last time I checked married couples make decisions together".

"About what?"Jack asked as Arcee leaned in closer to him,gently kissing him on the lips.

"About adopting a child Jack".

"Ohh"Jack said softly,leaning his head down and making Arcee place one of her fingers under his chin to make him look back up at her.

"Jack...I love you...But you being with me is making you miss out on other things...Things that are importnant in a mans life".

"I already told you Arcee,none of that matters to me".

"I know it doesn't Baby"Arcee said smiling.

"Arcee..if you're just trying to make my Mom happy..she will get over it".

"This isn't just about your Mom Jack...I want you to have a son to carry on your family name...I don't want you missing out on being a father and..."Arcee leaned in,kissing him gently on the lips again before finishing her sentence and speaking softly.

"And I want to be a mother...A mother to your baby...Our baby".

"Oooh Arcee!"Jack said as he hugged her tightly around the neck before they kissed eachother gently and passionly on the lips.

"Does this mean you changed your mind?"Arcee asked with a chuckle,making Jack smile.

"I was never against the idea to begin with".

"Yea right.."Arcee responded with another chuckle,placing another gentle kiss upon his lips.

"So..Shall we go tell Agent Fowler to sign you up and tell your Mom the good news?".

"After you Mrs. Darby"Jack answered with a smile as Arcee returned it.

...

The party ended a couple hours,Raf and Bumblebee left for the night,so did Fowler who had to leave the party early to report back to base.

Only leaving Jack to clean up the mess and volunteering Miko to help him and along with the watchful eye of Ratchet looking over them to make sure every little amount of trash and food particles were picked up.

Jack and Miko walked down the hall that led to the living quarters,Jack bidding Miko a goodnight before going to his own door and entering,seeing his Cybertronion lover laying in their bed with her left knee bent in the air and both her arms crossed behind her head as she layed back,and surprisingly watching TV.

"This is a strange sight"Jack said as he walked around the foot of their bed to his side,then started to remove his clothes down to his underwear as Arcee watched him.

"Just thought maybe I could find something on learning how to be a mother"Arcee said smirking and leaning her head to the side.

"I wouldn't worry about that Arcee...Something tells me that we won't get enough of my Mom being there taking care of the baby and teaching us..."Jack said as he layed down on his side of their bed,Arcee turning over and wraping her left arm around his waist.

"Jack,I know your Mom means well but I fear that it will go beyond her helping and just taking over...Not letting me or us take care of our own baby".

"I won't let that happen Babe"Jack responded as he turned over in her arms,laying a hand gently on her left cheek."It will be our baby".

"Ohh Jack...I love hearing those words"Arcee said as she closed her eyes,drifting off in wonderful thoughts about Jack being a father,her a mother,just when she thought her life with Jack couldn't get any better.

"Fowler is signing me up and the director of the program is visiting the base next week to meet with me...Fowler said he could help me get passed any red tape in case they ask about my spouse...I am after all a Top Secret Government Agent"Jack said with a grin as Arcee returned it.

"And why does Secret Goverment Agents have to be sooo hot"Arcee said seductively,leaning down and gently kissing Jack's neck.

"Ohh Arcee...".

"Mmmm...Are you in the mood?"Arcee asked,gently nibbleing and playing with Jack's ear.

"Ohhh yes"Jack responded as Arcee gently trailed her hand down his chest to his hips,making Jack shiver and gasp to her touch.

Arcee gently passed her hand over the crouch of his boxers,feeling his already growing erection.

Her hand entered the top of his boxers,feeling his erection grow bigger and harder as her hand went further down,sliding his boxers off in the process.

"Mmmm...my Baby is so hard"Arcee said whispering into her lovers ear before wraping her fingers around his erection and starting to stroke,making Jack gasp.

"Arcee!".

"Mmmm...Close your eyes Babe...Imagine you're making love to me..making sweet and wonderful love to me"Arcee said as her hand went up and down around Jack's erect penis.

"Ohhh yes!"Jack responded as his hips started to buck in his lovers grasp.

"That's it Baby!"Arcee said exicited,stroking him faster.

"Ohhh God Arcee!".

"Ohh Primas Jack!..Harder!...Go harder!"Arcee commanded to her lover as Jack's hips bucked harder in response and Arcee stroking him faster.

"Ohh God I'm close!".

"Yes!..Yes!...Come on Baby!.

"Arcee!...I'm cuming!"Jack yelled,Arcee quickening her pace more,urging her lover on.

"Yes Jack!...Give it to me!..Give it to me!"Arcee commanded once again,wraping his erection in their bedsheet as Jack ejected everything that he had into it.

"Ohh God!...Ohh God!"Jack said gasping loudly as he fell back into Arcee's loving arms,his lover cradleing him gently.

"Mmmm Baby that was soo wonderful"Arcee said lovingly as she cradled Jack's head,stroking his sweaty hair as he took gasps of air and nodding in agreement.

Arcee continued to hold him,Jack closing his eyes and Arcee stroking his hair to allow him time to calm his body and mind.

"So...Do you think you can put down your blasters and concentrate on being a stay at home mom?"Jack asked with a smile as Arcee looked down to him.

"I can't promise I will 24/7 with this war still going on...But I will be there for you and our baby...I just hope I'll be a good mother"Arcee said as she gently played with Jack's ear.

"You will be Arcee"Jack responded smiling and laying back,hands behind his head.

"And you're going to make a great father"Arcee added smiling wide,and looking down to Jack,noticing him already drifting off to sleep,and making her smile turn bigger.

"I love you Jack...Now and forever"Arcee wispered sofly into his ear before cuddle up closer to him and closing her own optics as well.


End file.
